Cosplay
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Destiel, spoils s10] Dean aimerait bien que les livres Supernatural n'existent pas, ni les cosplay, et surtout il aurait aimé que Cas n'en rencontre jamais...


**Titre :** Cosplay

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing :** Destiel

**Prompt :** Il faudrait autre chose.

**Note :** Spoils jusqu'à l'épisode 10x5 mais vraiment tout petit.

* * *

Les livres Supernatural c'était une vraie galère. A cause de ces bouquins, il y avait des conventions, des comédies musicales, des fanfictions.

Des cosplays.

DES. COSPLAYS.

Dean ne savait même pas ce que c'était qu'un cosplay avant cette horrible convention avec Becky et Chuck. Maintenant il savait, mais il préférait oublier qu'il savait.

S'il avait pu Dean aurait même voulu oublier que les livres Supernatural existait. Surtout quand c'était un jour de repos avec Sam. Surtout quand Cas était là, avec eux.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils croisent les seules personnes de la ville qui aimaient et connaissaient Supernatural et avaient décidé de se déguiser en Sam, Dean et Cas ? Pourquoi ?

Cas bien sûr les avait observé, intrigué. Il plissa les yeux en regardant celui qui était habillé comme lui. Trench-coat, chemise, cravate à l'envers, cheveux décoiffés. Cas n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était qu'un cosplay et pourquoi ces jeunes disaient s'appeler Dean, Sam et Castiel.

\- Est-ce que c'est un hasard ils s'appellent comme nous ?

Dean soupira. Il avait des maux de crâne. Sam expliqua simplement patiemment à Cas ce qu'était un cosplay. Le faux Castiel finit par s'approcher de lui :

\- Eh mon pote ! Tu es le meilleur cosplay de Cas que j'ai vu.

\- Je ne suis pas un cosplay. Je suis Castiel.

L'autre éclata de rire :

\- T'es super drôle, tu le fais trop bien.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis vraiment Castiel ! Insista Castiel les sourcils froncés.

\- C'est ça, c'est ça. Tu es génial ! J'y croirais presque.

\- Dean, dit lui que je suis Castiel, il ne veut pas me croire.

Le faux Cas se tourna vers Dean :

\- Wouah et toi tu fais Dean c'est ça ?

Puis vers Sam

\- Et toi Sam ? Vous êtes à fond dans le délire. C'est super ! C'est la première fois qu'on rencontre des fans comme nous.

Dean se sentait fatigué. Il poussa Cas derrière lui.

\- Ouais c'est ça. On est trop des fans.

Le faux Dean et le faux Sam qui discutaient plus loin, s'approchèrent quand le faux Cas les appela. Ils furent tout aussi enthousiastes que leur ami. Le faux Dean demanda alors :

\- Et vous shipper qui ?

\- Quoi ? Demandèrent bêtement Sam et Dean sans comprendre.

\- Bah c'est qui votre couple préféré ? Nous c'est le Destiel.

Dean laissa tomber sa tête d'un air désespéré tandis que Sam ricanait.

\- J'aime bien le Destiel aussi.

\- Ta gueule Sam.

Cas s'approcha à nouveau, curieux :

\- Qu'est ce que le Destiel ?

\- Wouah mec, tu joues Cas et tu sais pas ça. Regarde on te montre.

Le faux Dean et le faux Cas se collèrent l'un contre l'autre et s'embrassèrent. Cas les regarda faire, puis tourna ses yeux vers Dean.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas. Est-ce que Destiel veut dire _« s'embrasser dans la rue » _?

Sam expliqua :

\- Le Destiel, c'est toi et Dean en couple.

Cas regarda de nouveau le couple, puis Dean, puis le couple, puis Dean.

\- Ahhhh, dit-il.

Et Dean écarquilla les yeux :

\- C'est quoi ce ahhh ?

\- Et bien ces personnes pensent que nous sommes un couple Dean.

Sam se marra tout seul dans son coin. Le faux Dean et le faux Cas arrêtèrent de s'embrasser.

\- Mais peut-être vous préférez le Sastiel ?

\- Sastiel ? Demanda Cas.

\- Castiel en couple avec Sam, expliqua le faux Sam.

\- Oh non. Dit Cas. Je crois que je préfère le Destiel, comme vous.

Dean ouvrit la bouche. La referma. La rouvrit. La referma. Est-ce qu'il avait atterrit dans une nouvelle dimension ? Et Sam était intenable, il n'arrêtait plus de rire.

\- Ton Dean n'a pas l'air d'accord, fit le faux Cas en regardant la tête de Dean.

\- Mon Dean est compliqué.

Et Sam rit de plus belle.

\- Je ne suis pas compliqué, ronchonna Dean, mais tout ça c'est n'importe quoi. Dean avec Cas ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Dean est hétéro, il aime les femmes !

Les trois jeunes se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire.

\- Toi mec, t'as rien compris du personnage fit le faux Dean, Dean est carrément bi.

\- Bon il est du genre à le nier, admit le faux Sam, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il l'est.

\- Et qu'il est amoureux de Cas, conclue le faux Cas. Juste qu'il veut pas le reconnaître parce qu'il est rempli de déni.

Dean se sentit rougir et bafouiller :

\- Dean n'est pas… Tout ce que vous dites. Je le sais quand même.

Cas, lui, sourit :

\- Je trouve qu'ils ont un peu raison Dean. Tu sais, sur le déni.

Sam hocha la tête très vite :

\- Oui je suis d'accord aussi.

\- Si Dean se lâchait un peu plus, sûr qu'il sauterait sur Cas et lui roulerait une pelle, assura le faux Dean.

Dean essaya de se raccrocher aux branches :

\- Et ce qu'en pense Cas, vous vous en foutez ?

\- Cas est trop d'accord. Fit le faux Cas.

Dean tourna ses yeux vers le vrai Cas, son Cas. Il hochait la tête.

\- Cas est d'accord, dit Cas.

_Oh. Putain._

\- Est-ce que c'est une blague ? Un piège ? Un complot ? Non parce qu'il va falloir essayer autre chose ! Ce que vous voulez n'arrivera pas, le Destiel n'existe que dans vos têtes.

Cas pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Il faudrait essayer autre chose ?

\- Ouais !

Cas demanda aux cosplayeurs :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe quand Dean ne veut pas embrasser Cas ?

Les trois se consultèrent du regard et dirent :

\- Soit Sam intervient. Soit… Cas embrasse Dean.

Dean fusilla Sam des yeux, pour lui dire de ne pas se mêler de ça. Il voulu faire pareil à Cas, mais Cas passa ses bras autour de lui et l'embrassa.

Cas l'embrassa.

Cas l'embrassa.

Dean bugga.

Il n'entendit pas Sam rire, il n'entendit pas les « wouhou » des cosplayeurs. Il ferma les yeux. Passa ses bras autour de Cas. Et l'embrassa en retour.

Bordel. C'était pas si mal le Destiel.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une petite fic un peu délire, c'était drôle à écrire je l'avoue, je me suis beaucoup amusée avec les réactions de Castiel et Dean qui se retrouve un peu mis au pied du mur. J'aimerais tellement que dans la série, Cas se retrouve en face de cosplay, ou dans une convention de fans, ou bien qu'il entende le terme Destiel. J'aimerais trop savoir sa réaction.


End file.
